The electronics industry has experienced an ever increasing demand for smaller and faster electronic devices which are simultaneously able to support a greater number of increasingly complex and sophisticated functions. Accordingly, there is a continuing trend in the semiconductor industry to manufacture low-cost, high-performance, and low-power integrated circuits (ICs). Thus far these goals have been achieved in large part by scaling down semiconductor IC dimensions (e.g., minimum feature size) and thereby improving production efficiency and lowering associated costs. However, such scaling has also introduced increased complexity to the semiconductor manufacturing process. Thus, the realization of continued advances in semiconductor ICs and devices calls for similar advances in semiconductor manufacturing processes and technology.
As merely one example, semiconductor lithography processes may use lithographic templates (e.g., photomasks or simply masks) to optically transfer patterns onto a substrate. Such a process may be accomplished, for example, by projection of a radiation source, through an intervening photomask or reticle, onto the substrate having a photosensitive material (e.g., photoresist) coating. The minimum feature size that may be patterned by way of such a lithography process is limited by the wavelength of the projected radiation source. In view of this, use of aggressively small wavelengths of radiation, such as extreme ultraviolet (EUV) radiation sources, have been introduced. With all lithography processes, as the patterns shrink, it is desired to maintain or even enhance an image contrast between elements of the pattern to be imaged. While various methods of enhancing image contrast have been developed, they have not been suitable in all respects.